Magic Beyond Words
by Celtic Huntress
Summary: A descendant of the Pevensie's finds herself in the Arthurian Era after falling thru a full body mirror in the castle ruins of Camelot. Lancelot/Oc/ Merlin , Arthur/Gwen, King Caspian X, Aslan
I sighed as I heard my lion alarm go off. I couldn't stop thinking about this tall dark brown hair, brown eyed man. I rolled out of my four poster bed just then my blue cell rang I groaned as I went searching for the object. Once I found the blasted object I could help, but get this feeling that something was wrong somewhere sighing I flipped open the blue phone, and saw it was none other than my friend; Lucas

"Bonjour Lucas"

"Bonjour milady" I rolled my light brown eyes as he said this

"So what is new?" I asked him

"Oh nothing to worry that pretty head of yours, but I did found something rather interesting about you last night"

"Not this again"

"I don't know it seemed pretty interesting enough"

"Fine let me dress, and I will meet you at our usual place" I told him as I hung up the phone, I grabbed my everyday outfit, walked into the bathing room, slipped down, and went to shower. As I showered I just couldn't for the life of me seem to forget that man's face sighing I than thought of Narnia if I found myself back there I would have to ask Aslan about these strange dreams maybe he could tell me what they mean.

I sighed yet again as I finished getting a shower, dried off, and got dressed after doing all of that I ran down stairs, grabbed my bag, as I slipped on my worn out brown leather boots,

"Bye Mum, bye Da!" I yelled as I walked out of our three story house, and down to the old broken down bridge as I past a Medieval shop I saw that there was some guy harassing the shop owner. I pushed my way into the door of the shop

"This doesn't concern you lassie" The older man said rolling my light brown eyes I looked over at the elderly shop owner

"Of course it does cause your harassing a friend of mine, so yeah it now concerns me buster" I said standing my ground

"Wrong answer Missy" The older man yelled as he went to attack me, grabbing the closet thing I could find with my right hand which I saw was a golden shield with a lion's head in the center I smiled ' _Now we are talking'_ I thought as I blocked the oncoming attack the fight lasted for about an hour before the cops showed up, and took the older man to jail.

I walked up to the elderly shop owner after I picked out a few objects that caught my attention

"That will be fifty two American dollars" I gave him the money, as he placed the items in the bag I grabbed the bag, and walked out as a tall dark brunette walked into the shop. Leaving the shop I found my way to the faded walking trail, and followed it when I saw the trio already there waiting for me

"Took you long enough" Eric said a bit harshly

"And someone woke up on the wrong side of their bed!" I sneered

"Guys come on now" Lucas said trying to calm us down

"Lucas is right guys there is no need to be fighting like this" Patricia said

"Well no one asked you!" Eric shouted I rolled my light brown eyes as I went to find the restroom when I got there I looked thru the bag I had gotten from the shop, and noticed that every single item had a lion insignia ' _Holy crap Narnian weapons, and such_ ' I was so sick of Eric being a jerk, and getting away with the fight

"Tais-toi!" I yelled mainly at Eric they all looked over at me

"Woe since when did you start speaking French?" Lucas asked me I blinked

"No idea" I replied as I went to find a bench to sit down on, and started to read my book on King Arthur. I had found it quite interesting that he became good friends with his warlock adviser; Merlin

I was deep in thought, and so engrossed with my book when I felt a warm gentle wind move across my back. ' _Hmm, now that is strange'_ I thought as I folded the corner down and closed my book, I placed the book down on the bench I was currently sitting on, and followed where the warm wind seem to guide me. I walked about five miles to what looked like the ruins of an old castle I walked into what was left of the once breath taking castle ' _Looks similar to the castle in the book about King Arthur'_ I thought as I continued to walk around the castle ruins

"Princess" I suddenly heard a soft, gentle voice, I looked around at first I didn't see anything, but after doing a double take I saw what looked like a figure made from flower petals dancing in the wind

"Qui êtes-vous?" I asked the figure looked at me

"The world needs you" It said

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" As I looked at the flowered figure "The world is fine," I said back in English, and why did you call me princess?" I asked

"Tell me Princess"

"Stop calling me that I'm not a princess I'm Sarah Pevensie!" This time the flowered figure bowed down at the waist as I said my name "Why does the world need me?" The figure sighed as it stood back up

"Are you familiar with the Legend of King Arthur?"

"Yes everyone knows about him, and Merlin why what does this have to do with me?"

"Something is wrong"

"I hate to break it to you, but everything is wrong, and there's nothing I can do, King Arthur, rest is soul is sleeping in Avalon waiting for when the world needs him according to Legend"

"True, but it would seem his adviser is in need of your help"

"A powerful warlock like Merlin doesn't need my help to protect Arthur's grave"

"Not that Princess..."I stopped the figure from speaking

"Are you trying to tell me that back in the Middle Ages Merlin is in need of my help?" I asked now very confused

"Yes"

"But that was over one thousand and fourteen years ago" The figure just smiled at me, I shook my head as I stepped back a few feet little did I know there was a full body old mirror behind me

"Princess.. Watch!" Before she could finish I screamed as I fell backwards into the full body length mirror, surprisingly it didn't break I just went thru it. ' _Now I feel like Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole'_ I found myself thinking as I fell deeper into the mirror, I continued to fall, and eventually came to land in something rather crunchy. It took a while to regain my vision, but when I did I noticed that I wasn't in Finchley any more

I was in what looked like a large forest of some sort, groaning, I held my red head in pain, looking around I couldn't see anything, but I did hear voices I looked up behind seeing a large well rounded tree of some sort

"Merlin! Spear" I heard a male's voice say, I gathered up my what was left of my strength, pushed myself from the tree, and ended up falling onto a path where I saw a dirty blonde hair man standing next to a dark short hair brunette I saw that that brunette now known as Merlin threw the blonde a rather strange looking spear "Do you have any natural gifts, Merlin?" The blonde asked him

"No. Let me think, I'm not naturally rude, or insensitive. And I don't think that figure ahead is the enemy"

"Just naturally irritating" The blonde approached the figure that was lying in the middle of their path, the wooden spear held high as the sounds of an animal grunting was heard "It's probably more scared of you than you are of it." As the blonde told Merlin, and pointed where to go, Merlin saw that the figure in their path was a young redhead female

"You call this a monster" Merlin said to the blonde as he looked down at me

"What are you mumbling on about you idiot?" Just than a snake like creature with legs jumped on to the pathway

"Behind you!" I yelled in a thick mixed French accent, Merlin, and the blonde turned around to see the snake like creature now standing in front of them the snake creature roared, which to me was rather strange seeing how snakes for one don't have feet, and for two don't roar like lions the men made a run for it as Merlin helped me up, as we followed the others; Merlin turned around to get a good look at the creature, I tugged a bit roughly at his shirt

"Don't look back! Now is not the time, for surely you will die" I told him, he looked back towards me, and ran, Merlin pushed me down as he roughly fell next to me, the blonde pulled me up as a man wearing a red cloak pulled Merlin up, and the four of us ran

"Have we lost it?"

"Who's missing?"

"Where's Sir Bedivere?" Merlin asked the blonde just than the said man let out a blood curling scream

-Time skip to palace -

"The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast."

"Surely that's a myth"

"According to the old books the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval."

"Gaius, that's an old wives tale."

"Look, whatever it is, it is spreading panic. The people fear that it will enter the city."

"Then we must kill it Arthur, gather the guard together, (I blinked ' _So this is the noble King Arthur of history'_ I thought to myself) as I now stood next to Merlin dressed in a pastel pink dress accented with silver chain mail around the waist, neckline at the elbows as well as the long sleeves. On my feet were a pair of worn brown boots. "You ride at dawn" With that said everyone left what looked like a large dining hall, Merlin motioned me to follow him

"I beg you, Sire, do not dismiss this. The beast is an omen. I have seen it come before, the night your wife, Igraine, passed away."

"I've told you not to speak of that night again. I have conquered the Old Religion. Its warnings mean nothing to me now. Arthur will destroy this beast, and we no longer suffer at its hand." The crowned man said to Gaius, and left, Gaius bowed before heading to room once Gaius entered his shared room he saw that Merlin had female company

"This is no ordinary beast, Merlin... Oh, hello there"

"Don't worry" Merlin told him as I shook my red head

"And who might you be?" Gaius asked me

"Mon nom est.. Sarah" I replied to him the old man looked at me stunned

"You speak French?" He asked

"Oui"

"Hmm, interesting, and where is it you are from?" I thought for a few before answering

"The East part of England, known as Wales"

"Ah, I see, and how did you get here?"

"Kidnapped"

"You poor dear"

"What's going to happen to her Gaius?"

"I'm afraid she'll have to stay with us for now... Until her family comes to get her"

"That would be hard considering they are dead, and no one knows where my sister is"

"Sorry to hear that"

"No, listen to me. You don't understand. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this you must understand where it came from."

"What do you mean?"

"At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life, and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure." As Gaius, and Merlin talked about this beast we had seen earlier in the forest I looked around, and noticed my things had somehow came with me

-Time skip -

(Thunder Rolls)

As I walked the halls of the palace of Camelot, I heard the scream of a woman, worried for her I went to see what was wrong

"Morgana!, Miss please Wake up!" I said as I was then joined by a fair skinned brown woman

"No its me Gwen, it was just another dream." I saw that the woman Gwen was trying to calm her down

(Morgana sobbing) "It was terrifying"

"It's all right." After Gwen managed to calm Morgana down, she joined me with walking the halls

"Is she always like that?" I asked

"No.., but then again nightmares can be terrifying, who are you might I ask?"

"Oh, I'm Sarah of Wales"

"Nice to meet you Sarah I'm Gwen" Morning came too fast for my taste I blinked as I looked out of the chamber I was now staying in because there wasn't much room else where I was stuck next to Prince Arthur... Right now Merlin had decided that it was best for me to not leave his side as of right then so I was now standing next to Merlin listening to the prince talk

"You've seen the foe we face. It is a creature of nightmare"

"What is he talking about? I haven't seen a creature like that in my nightmares" I whispered to Merlin

"Nor have I"

"But you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom."

"He sure likes bragging doesn't he?"

"You have no idea" Just then after the prince spoke, he withdrew his sword

"For the love of Camelot"

"For the love of Camelot!" I heard the men whom I come to learn where the knights as the knights, and Arthur went to put their swords back in their sheaths, I saw the same black hair woman from last night come running down the stairs crying out for Arthur

"Arthur" (Morgana sniffs) Arthur turned his upper torso to see her

"Morgana, what are you doing?" He asked

"You cannot face it."

"Morgana, go back to bed. There is nothing to be afraid of"

"Please, Arthur, I have seen the terrible things, you cannot go.."

"She probably had a bad dream. Sire. I'll take her to see Gaius."

"No, I will not you go."

"Please, Merlin, get her inside."

"No!"

"I will make sure he is safe, my lady. I promise." As Merlin helped Morgana up the stairs so she could see Gaius, Arthur walked up to me

"Help Merlin with Morgana.. Please.. Sarah"

"Is this a command, my lord?" I asked

"No a simple request"

"Très bien alors (Very well then), Arthur looked at me curiously

"Did you just swear at me?" He asked, I laughed

"No it's one of two native languages from my home country my lord"

"I see," I shook my red head, and ran up the palace steps to catch up with Lady Morgana, and Merlin

"No!, No!" Little did I know Arthur was looking at me as I ran to catch up. Once Merlin had made sure that Lady Morgana was safe with Gaius. He had me come with him, and the Prince

"I honestly don't see why I have to come, Merlin" Merlin sighed before replying

"Because its pleasant to have someone with a like mind to journey with"

"Like minded?" I asked now confused

"Yes," I noticed the Prince had stopped I looked over Merlin's right shoulder, and saw what looked like huge wolf paw prints in the muddy water

"Let's follow the trail.(Creature growls) "Keep close." I saw fog glad it wasn't much as I followed next to Merlin as he insisted I do just then I heard low glowing which seemed to be coming ahead of us. Arthur of course lead the way which brought us to an opening in a cave of some sort I sighed as we now entered the cave I had noticed the knights had split up, and went different ways in the cave which left me with Merlin, and Arthur.

I followed close behind the two as we now entered a chamber the ground I come to notice was littered with bones human bones mainly by the look of it hissing was suddenly heard

"What is it?"

"Sh" (Rumbling was now being heard as was what seemed to be some snarling)

"Um, guys!" I whisper yelled "Behind you!" The duo suddenly turned around Arthur pushed Merlin out of the way, and went to face it with just a sword at first the Questing Beast seemed to back off, but then swung at what looked like a leopard's paw at the prince. Arthur dropped his sword

"Hey!" I heard Merlin yell that seemed to grab its attention

"Feu!" I yelled just than as I did so a fireball formed in the left palm of my hand, seeing how the beast was now distracted by Merlin for now I threw the fire ball at the back end of the beast as I did so I saw Arthur's sword floating in mid air, and noticed Merlin's hand was in the air at the same time what I didn't know right then was that Merlin was a warlock as Merlin finished his chanting the sword went into the beast which fell over well after it was done thrashing about, and such man that snake creature could be such a drama queen

"Check on Arthur while I deal with this thing!" I heard Merlin say to me, I nodded as I jumped over the snake's leopard body, and went to check on the prince

"I don't think. . . Wait," I saw what looked to be blood

"Did it bite him?" Merlin

"I'm afraid so" I levitated the prince back to the outskirts of the palace where Merlin, and I where met by some of the knights whom then carried Arthur inside to Gaius's place along the way I met a tall brunette knight; known as Lancelot

"Milady" He said to me

"Hello, Sir Knight" I replied back in a mixed thick french accent

"It's Lancelot. .Milady"

"What is kind sir?"

"My name, milady"

"Oh" Two of the knights put Arthur down on the work table, as Gaius looked at him, and then spoke

"He's been bitten" Gaius looked over at me

"Milady have you been bitten also?"

"Na"(No)

"That is not your blood?"

"Na, Oedd yr unig crafu"(No, I was just scratched)

"We tried to save him."

"Lancelot, take care of thy lady" Gaius told the brunette knight that was still standing next to me since we entered; Lancelot nodded, and motioned me to follow him, as he grabbed a small bowl filled with luke warm clean water. I sat down on the nearest chair whilst Lancelot looked at me confused

"Where's thy wound milady?" I temped to lift my right arm, and winced in pain; Lancelot took a small knife from the side table, and cut the arm of my dress off in order to better see the wound. I sighed as Lancelot cleaned, and dressed the semi deep shoulder wound I had gotten trying to fire ball the Questing Beast while protecting the crowned prince

"That should do it Milady" I smiled weakly up at him

"Diolch"(Thank you)

"You must tell the king."

"There must be something you can do."

"I wish there was."

"I'll find a cure"

"Merlin"

"Trust me."

"Can you hear me, Sire?" Merlin came back with a few books

"Here"

"The King will be here any moment."

"We need to at least try Gaius" I told him, the men all looked at me

"What?" I asked

"She's right" Lancelot came to my defense

"He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do! "I looked over at Merlin he was right if Arthur died now he'd never become the great king he is known for with Merlin's help, nor would Merlin become all powerful as said the history books, but than again who needed history when you're living it?

"That is the lamest of all men." I narrowed my honey brown eyes

"And what is wrong pry tell me with wanting to help?" My soft voice was now loud, and filled with vemon

"Gaius, he's my friend"

"Then save him." I saw that Merlin had flipped thru his books' pages not even lifting a finger, and did a few enchantments

"Maybe the spells need time to take effect."

"The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence. . ."

"So what you're saying is that after you told the king, he sentenced his son to death?" I asked

"I'm afraid so"

"What a jerk!"

"Where is the prince?"

"That no magic can overturn."

"Where's my son?" A man I assumed was the king came running into the room "Arthur!" Merlin closed the books as the king spoke

"Do something, Gaius."

"I am trying, Your Majesty," _I wonder if the king knows what an ass he is after sentencing his son to death?'_ I found myself asking

"Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die."

"I will do everything in my power." Arthur's father then slipped one of his arms under his now dying son

"I will bear him his chambers." I noticed the king seemed not wanting to show he was actually starting to cry. Arthur's father carried him out of Gaius's room, and towards the castle

"C'mon, we won't be any good inside" Merlin told me as he grabbed my wrist, and we followed Gaius, and Arthur's father as we entered the courtyard, and the king fell to his knees four knights came rushing to his side. I noticed they carried him to the palace. As Gaius tried to keep the king calm, Merlin tugged me away, I looked over at him, but followed suit. We walked down an old passage way which opened up into a large underground cavern. I blinked as I saw a bronzed dragon sitting upon a large boulder

"Holy hell..o"

"I have failed, Arthur, failed my destiny"

"And yet you would not be here if that were true. Hello Princess"

"Princess? Why is everyone calling me that?" Merlin gave me a confused look before continuing

"He was bitten by the Questing Beast. He's going to die."

"Does he still breathe?"

"Only just."

"Then there is still time to heal him"

"Well I do hope so, Aslan would have found a way" I suddenly spoke up

"I've tried. I cannot save him."

"You do not know how to save him"

"But you can tell me how?"

"Perhaps. It will not be easy"

"I will do anything."

"Anything?"

"Please, just tell me what I have to do!"

"Very well. The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him."

"The Old Religion died out centuries ago."

"The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men."

"But how can that help save Arthur?"

"You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life, and death."

"Where?"

"Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation."

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Oh and Merlin?" The dragon seemed to ask

"Yes?"

"Do not let anything happen to Sarah here. . .For if something where to happen to her. It shall be the death of you, and Sir Lancelot" Merlin was now very confused about the last part of what the dragon told him "The young Pendragon must live, no matter what the cost." Merlin nodded as we left the cavern and returned to his shared room with Gaius I saw that the old man was messing with a flask of liquid

"Merlin. You're back. I need your help. You must get this to Arthur to ease his passing."

"No. We have to save him."

"You've already tried"

"The Beast comes from the Old Religion, the cure must come from there as well"

"There are not many left with such an art"

"You said yourself the Old Religion is still alive. There's an island beyond the white mountains. . ."

"No!" I had a feeling Gaius knew what Merlin was talking about or he wouldn't have suddenly shouted like that

"The Isle of the Blessed. You know it?" Merlin asked him as they looked at each other

"It was said to be the center of the Old Religion, the focus of its power."

"Why did you keep this from me?" Merlin yelled

"Because it was too dangerous, Merlin."

"It's our only chance I have to find it."

"And once there, what will you ask?"

"For Arthur to be saved."

"The Questing Beast chose Arthur. That means the Old Religion has decided his fate."

"Then I will convince them to change their minds!"

"It is not that simple! The high priests have the power to mirror life, and death. But, there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Merlin, please, I beg of you"

"I'm sorry, Gaius. Whatever the price is I will pay it gladly." Mean while Gaius had gone Sighing, I left the room, and somehow without getting lost finding the prince's room. I seemed to have forgotten it was next to mine. Carefully not to disturb the prince I opened the door, and carefully walked into his bed chambers, walked up, and saw that he was over sweating which didn't seem to be good at all for him. I grabbed a nearby water basin, and filled it with cold water, found a cloth, dipped the entire cloth into the water, wrung it out some, and placed it upon his forehead

"Obtenir bien ma seigneur" (get well, my lord) I said "Fleur magique d'or" (magic golden flower) I placed the yellow flower next to his bedside in hope it would help some, and left the room, shutting the door as I left the prince's chamber.

The next morning I met Merlin in the courtyard as he requested

"How is he?"

"Not good his fever is still high" Gaius walked up to us

"Here, you will need a map." Gaius gave Merlin what looked like an old rugged looking map, Merlin took it as he started to open it "And I'm going to give you this. My mother gave it to me." Merlin unwrapped the worn leather to find a rabbit's foot inside "It's a rabbit's foot"

"To keep you safe?"

"It was said to help protect you from evil spirits. But I don't believe in superstition. I don't know why I gave it to you." Gaius tries to get it back

"No. I want it. Thank you. You've got to keep Arthur alive until we get back." I looked over at the young Warlock

"What do you mean by we?" I asked him, he just smiled "I'm not going with you"

"Actually are you"

"Since when?"

"Since midnight last night"

"Milady!" I blinked, and saw Sir Lancelot came running towards us

"Sir Lancelot" I replied

"What is he doing here?" I heard Merlin ask me rather rudely I might add

"I could not allow you to leave without seeing you off" I smiled

"Aw, really, truly?" I asked

"Yes, milady"

"Thank you for caring Sir Lancelot"

"Its my honor"

"Oh that reminds me" I walked ever so close to the brave knight, stood upon my tippy toes, as my palms found his muscular shoulders, and placed a soft yet gentle kiss upon his right cheek, or was about to until I nearly lost my balance, and ended up placing the kiss to his warm, soft, but rough lips. I felt his strong arms wrap around my mid section, he ended the kiss, only to kiss my forehead

"Be safe Milady"

"Sarah"

"Hmm?"

"My name, it's Sarah Evelyn Pevensie"

"Beautiful like you Milady. Please be safe"

"I will" I heard what seemed to be a low growl coming from Merlin; Arthur's man servant

"Are you coming, or what?" Merlin snarled rudely, I rolled my honey brown eyes

"Fine I'll accompany you," I replied just then I felt a pair of hands around my waist "What on earth are you doing?" I nearly yelled

"Helping you on the horse thought it was obvious" Merlin told me as he attempted to help me on the first horse, but Lancelot stopped him, and helped me instead, and watched as Merlin got on the other horse "Ya!" Merlin said as we rode out of the courtyard

"So why did you ask me to come?" I asked curiously

"I wanted the company"

"But you have a horse"

"That's not the same. . .Sarah"

"Why not.. .pray do tell"

"Human Companionship is far more different than that of an animal"

"So why not ask Gwen?" I asked him

"She's in love with Arthur, and besides I like another girl"

"You mean Lady Morgana?"

"What..no" I laughed

"If you say so Magic man" Merlin looked at me

"Tell me something Sarah"

"Hmm"

"Why did the Great Dragon call you Princess?, And why did you kiss Lancelot?"

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to why, but he's not the only one, oh and best of luck with that other girl you like I wish you two the best of luck together. Because of what he did last night"

"Thanks, I guess I just need her to notice me now"

"Merlin, I'm sure she will notice you, and besides how can she not? You're very attractive, understanding, caring, you're not naturally rude, or insensitive"

"You really think that about me?" Merlin asked now looking at me

"Yes, I do Merlin. . Now shall we continue onwards to save Arthur, or would you rather stare at the scenery?"

"Can't I do both?" He asked I smiled

"Once we've saved the prince you can come back, and stare all you want" Merlin, and I rode further towards the Isle of the Blessed I felt bad for Arthur

Meanwhile, as Merlin, and I rode for the Isle,

Arthur's suffering seemed to be getting worse by the second we were gone.

"You must travel to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, beyond the white mountains, thru the valley of the fallen kings." I heard Merlin say to himself as he opened the map Gaius had given him that morning "To the North of the Great Seas of Meredor, you will find a lake."

Back at the palace as Gwen came to relieve Gaius they noticed a yellow flower on Arthur's bed side

"Who was the last to see him?" Gaius asked her

"King Uther" Gwen told him

"No I mean before that?"

"Hmm that girl, Sarah; Merlin said you asked her to check in on him why?"

"Oh nothing" As Gaius left, Gwen replaced the old cloth with a fresh cloth wet on, and placed it gently upon Arthur's brow

"You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day you will be King, a greater king than your father could ever be. It's what keeps me going. You are going to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is just, and fair. I can see a King that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign For the love of Camelot, you have to live." Little did Gwen know was that all the people of Camelot happened to be standing outside of the prince's window holding burning candles

"Is there anything I can get, Your Majesty?" Gaius asked the King

"The people have begun to say goodbye."

"He is not yet gone, Sire"

"But he will not recover."

"Not without a miracle"

"I don't believe in miracles."

As the king, and Gaius talked about miracles, and such Merlin, and I continued to ride horse back, and I thought about the kiss my very first kiss, and it was with a knight. And not just any knight Sir Lancelot du Lac.


End file.
